Pedro Sanchez
Pedro Sanchez ist ein aktuell bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Er feierte sein Debüt schon weit vor Bekanntwerden seines Namens, denn der Taschenspieler und Trickser trat zuvor in täuschend echten Verkleidungen in der Gestalt von ehemaligen ECW Superstars wie zum Beispiel Steve Grammond, Arnold Starck oder Josh Brooklyn auf. Biographie Vorgeschichte Als Sohn eines Besitzers einer Chemiefabrik hatte es Pedro in seiner Kindheit und Jugend nicht leicht. Zwar fehlte es ihm materiell an nichts, doch die fehlende Anwesenheit seiner Eltern machte sich dennoch im Verhalten des kleinen Jungen bemerkbar. So zeigte er sich schon im Kindergarten als verhaltensauffällig und trieb sich später immer häufiger in den Straßen der Metropole herum, wo er mehrfach mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt kam. Sein jähzorniger Vater steckte Pedro daraufhin ins Heim, was den Rebellen noch weiter in seinem Verhalten bestärkte. Dort fand er allerdings einen Haufen Gleichgesinnter und lernte einen Haufen neuer Tricks und Kniffe, mit denen er entweder viel Applaus und Spenden erntete oder sich ergaunern was er eben so brauchte konnte. Da er seine Kunst mit der Zeit immer mehr perfektionierte kam er auch nicht mehr mit dem Gesetz in den Konflikt – er wurde schlicht nicht mehr erwischt. Bei Volljährigkeit nahm Pedros Vater ihn also mit offenen Armen zurück und vermittelte ihm wichtiges chemisches Wissen, sodass er eines Tages die Firma übernehmen könne. Der Spross saugte das Wissen gierig auf wie ein Schwamm um es für seine Taten zu verwenden – so gelang es ihm unter anderem täuschend echte Verkleidungen und Masken herzustellen. Gerade die optische Nachbildung der menschlichen Haut zählt zum Spezialgebiet des Spaniers. Mit der Firma wurde es nichts – 2013 musste Pedros Vater Insolvenz anmelden. Anschließend knipste er sich und seiner Frau das Licht aus und hinterließ einen entschlossenen Sohn. Einen Sohn der gewillt war, es zu etwas zu bringen. Beim einer ECW Show im Sommer 2014 fasste Pedro dann einen Entschluss. Blasts from the Pasts Pedro wollte Wrestler werden. Er hatte sich während seiner Jugend in den Applaus, johlende Zuschauer und das Rampenlicht verliebt. Doch so einfach war das nicht, General Manager Triple F lehnte seine Bewerbung ab, also suchte Pedro einen anderen Weg. Am Flughafen traf er kurz darauf auf einen resignierenden Steve Grammond der seine Schuhe an den Nagel hängte. Dann kam Pedro die Idee Grammonds Äußeres zu kopieren um als Metal Machine bei ECW auftreten zu können. Gesagt getan. Dieses Spielchen hielt für mehrere Monate an, als Grammond jedoch dahinter kam und Rache forderte, schlüpfte Sanchez ins nächste Kostüm und trat der Metal Machine als Arnold Starck entgegen. GM Triple F kam hinter die Maskerade, doch zeigte sich beeindruckt von Sanchezs Talent sodass er ihm einen Vertrag gab. Kurz darauf wurde Sanchez dann auch On Air demaskiert und trat Grammond zum ersten Mal mit wahrem Angesicht gegenüber. Den Kampf konnte der Spanier am Ende für sich entscheiden, so gewann er nicht nur das Match, sondern auch den Respekt von Grammond. Sam Rogers Memorial Battle Royal II Danach gingen die Kontroversen aufs Neue los, denn die GMs erhielten Grund zur Annahme, dass es einige Monate zuvor nicht - wie angenommen - Mike Vega war, der die Sam Rogers Memorial Battle Royal gewinnen konnte, sondern Pedro Sanchez. Die GMs zeigten sich von diesen Spielchen mehr als genervt und setzten für ECW #100 die Neuauflage der beliebten Battle Royal an, an der neben Pedro Sanchez und Mike Vega auch Merlin Montgomery, Max Power, Smiling Jack und Deadpool. Doch das war noch nicht alles, denn während Mike Vega seine Karriere aufs Spiel setzen musste, wurde es Sanchez für immer untersagt im Ring abermals seine Verkleidungen anzulegen. Das Match bei der Jubiläumsshow konnte Smiling Jack für sich entscheiden und so ins Money in the Bank Match bei der Survivor Series 2015 einziehen. Bei der darauffolgenden ECW Ausgabe kam es dann in Konsequenz der frühen Eliminierung von Max Powers aus dem Match dann zu einem Wortgefecht zwischen Power und Sanchez und man einigte sich auf ein Aufeinandertreffen bei der nächsten ECW Show - ECW #102. Dieses konnte Power für sich entscheiden. Cool oder nicht cool? Das ist hier die Frage In den folgenden Wochen tat Pedro Sanchez alles dafür um sich über diese Niederlage hinwegzutrösten und suchte Kontakt zu alten Schulfreunden, billigen Groupies oder auch den seiner (wenigen) Fans. Vor diesen, zu ihm aufsehenden Personen ließ der Spanier durchweg den großen Macker heraushängen um so den Fakt zu überspielen, dass die Fans scheinbar so gar nicht auf ihn anspringen wollten. Um diesen Effekt zu verstärken baute Sanchez immer mehr englische Worte in seine eigene Sprache ein um so seine besondere Lässigkeit zu unterstreichen. Dies führte auf Seiten der Fans zu noch größerer Ablehnung. Bei einem Zirkusbesuch an der Seite eines Groupies wollte Sanchez dann den stärksten Mann der Welt Siko Serkis als Schwindler entlarven und versuchte dessen Kräftedarbietungen in der Manege zu übertreffen, scheiterte allerdings kläglich. Mit hochrotem Kopf verschwand Pedro dann unter Gelächter aus der Manege. Nachdem er auch noch seinen Kampf bei der nächsten ECW Show gegen Deadpool verlor und beim Verlassen des Ringes stürzte, kannten die Fans abermals kein Halten und lachten über den Spanier. Dieser sah nun rot und verprügelte Deadpool nach allen Regeln der Kunst. So schlimm, dass der Maskierte im Anschluss sogar eine Pause einlegen musste. Insbesondere ein Witz von Serkis, das Sanchez auf die bärtige, dicke Frau des CarniVale - Bertha - stehen sollte, entwickelte sich bei den Fans zum geflügelten Wort und brachte Pedro besonders auf die Palme. Als Rache heckte der Spanier dann einen besonders fiesen Plan aus und öffnete die Käfige der Tiere vor Siko Serkis' Zirkus. Bei der einsetzenden Panik wurde der Löwe - Clearence - erschossen. Serkis war außer sich vor Trauer und Wut, als es dann zum entscheidenden Match der beiden kam. Dieses konnte Siko für sich entscheiden. Awesome / Deadpool / Nola Im Folgenden wurde Pedro Sanchez bei seinen Versuchen jeden Menschen der Welt von sich und seiner Coolheit zu begeistern mehrfach von Neuling Mr. Awesome gedemütigt. Unter anderem sogar vor Sanchezs Vater, dem schwerreichen Wirtschaftsboss. Dieser nahm seinen Sohn unter seine Fittiche, prügelte ihm seinen Slang aus dem Leib und stattete ihn mit seinen Bodyguards aus. Mit Hilfe dieser Schläger konnte Sanchez gegen Awesome und dessen besten Freund Charlie zurückschlagen. Pedros Rache beinhaltete unter anderem Brandings mit einem Brandeisen gegen beide seiner Feinde. Bei einem abschließenden Match der beiden setzte Awesome vor Wut sogar seine Karriere aufs Spiel. Der Spanier konnte den Kampf gewinnen und beendete somit die kurze Karriere von Mr. Supertoll. Danach feierte allerdings Deadpool sein Comeback und besiegte Sanchez bei der nächsten ECW Show. Der Spanier war außer sich und wollte Rache. Hardcoreikone NickNick Nola sollte Pedro dabei helfen. Der respektlose Umgang des Spaniers führte allerdings dazu dass Nola lieber Sanchez dem Erdboden gleich machte anstatt ihm zu helfen. Auch Pedros Vater war nicht mehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen nachdem er wieder in die alten Tage seines Slangs verfiel, also musste sich der Spanier alleine zu helfen versuchen. Oder anderswo Hilfe holen. In den kommenden Wochen versuchte Pedro Sanchez alte Hardcorewrestler von ECW für seine Machenschaften einzuspannen. Nachdem die großen Namen ihm alle absagten, konnte er mit Krokodilstränen in den Augen den herzensguten Trailerparkboy Dale Roscoe überzeugen, sich zu helfen. Der Plan ging voll auf: Roscoe attackierte Nola hinterrücks und Sanchez triumphierte für den Moment über seinen neuen Rivalen. Im Siegestaumel griff Sanchez auch noch Roscoe an um sich als weltgrößten Superstar der Hardcoredivision zu feiern. Angespornt von diesem Erfolg forderte Pedro Nola zu einem Hardcorematch heraus. Diesen Kampf konnte der Spanier zur Überraschung aller dann sogar gewinnen. Erfolge Titel * 1x ECW Unlimited Champion SAW100 *Platz 76 in den SAW100 2015 *Platz 59 in den SAW100 2016 *Platz 27 in den SAW100 2017 *Platz 10 in den SAW100 2018 Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler